I'll be the one if you want me to
by msmoakqueen
Summary: 3x01. What could have happened if the bomb hadn't gone off and the date had continued?
1. Chapter 1

Oliver felt it was the perfect moment to be absolutely honest with her. He'd never felt the need to talk about his feelings before. About her influence in his life. Because that's what Felicity did, almost without noticing.

"The entire that I was gone I could never… completely trust someone. And when that goes on long, you stop… seeing people for people. You see… threats. Or targets. And when I decided to come home, I just didn't know how to turn part of me off. Then I walked into your office. You were the first person that I could see as a… person. There was just something about you."

"Oh, yeah, I was chewing on a pen."

"It was red." And this made Felicity smile. He had really noticed her. He had noticed something as insignificant as that red pen. Suddenly, it didn't seem that insignificant anymore. Now it wasn't just an ordinary red object.

None of them could help but replay that moment in their mind. Because that was the moment that changed everything. Both of their lives took an important turn. Oliver never thought of falling in love with the babbling IT girl. For him, she would just help them. Once. And then it was two. And three. Until he just couldn't hide anymore. His excuses were really bad.

It's a little hard not to fall in love with Oliver Queen, like Barry Allen had told her once, "Millionaire by and day and hero by night." Oliver could have anyone, and he actually did, without feeling bad about it. But the Oliver Felicity knows is very different from the one the rest of the world knows. To her, he's that man with the complicated personality. Cold most of the time. With a million unresolved problems, both past and present. The hero who tries to save the city and keep his beloved safe. The rest of the people… saw him as 'Oliver Queen the millionaire.' And his not-so-good reputation with women.

To Felicity, a relationship with Oliver was unconceivable. He could have any woman and she wouldn't be on that list. Because she knew perfectly well the Oliver she knew was incapable of a serious relationship. Her relationship with him was only platonic, because she wouldn't allow herself to let it become something else. She always watched him. Listened to him. Always told him what she had to. Because she's the one who tells him everything, without fear.

Then, one day, Oliver asks her on a date… and she undoubtedly accepts. And that date became a turning point in her relationship with Oliver.

"Do you remember when I told you that because of what we do, I didn't think that I could be with someone that I… that I really care about?"

"Yes, I remember." How could she forget that moment? No one could.

"So maybe I was wrong

And she smiled. She smiled because she was beginning to realize the situation. This time everything was real.

"Oliver… Do you mean that…?"

"I mean than maybe… I'm ready to be with someone I really care about."

"Oh…" Felicity didn't know what to say. In her mind, lots of absurd sentences sounded. In her mind everything sounded better, but this time she preferred not to say anything. She just stared at him.

"I'm trying to be honest with myself. It's complicated, because I never had to before. These last few years, I've spent most of the time lying to myself. I don't allow myself to feel…

"It's impossible not to feel…"

"One gets used to not letting feelings affect you." She was staring at him. Analyzing each word that came from his mouth, without taking her eyes off him. "But you changed all that. Felicity," he said, taking her hand and stroking it softly. "I let myself be the person I am today because of you." And she smiled again, because she never imagined him saying something like that. "You make me a better person."

"You always were. I mean… I never saw you the way you see yourself. There's always something more. Something we're not able to see." Oliver grinned, and it was a true grin. Because every time he truly did, it was because of her.

Their dinner came. He'd ordered spaghetti carbonara and she'd asked for meat ravioli. The conversation went on, without any reference to the possibility of a relationship. No one wanted to mention it. They were both afraid. Afraid of being rejected. Even though they were both on the same page. They both wanted the same.

For the first time forever, Oliver spoke with his heart. He really needed to share his feelings with Felicity. Even if he hadn't shared them literally. When it comes to saying things clearly, Oliver isn't your go-to guy. He tries to, but it's more complicated than everybody thinks. He never allowed himself to think about his feelings for her. Not even the possibility of their existence. For him, it was easier to have a relationship with Sara. He didn't have to explain anything to her. She'd gone through the same as him and none of them had anything to offer. He didn't worry about hurting her. It wasn't a serious relationship, just the need of being with someone.

"Thank you for taking me home." After dinner, he'd offered to walk with her. He felt safer that way.

"I'm just trying to keep you safe."

"I'm safe, I'm here."

"I'm glad you are."

They were both using their flirting tone, the one they used when she gave him that fern. It just came natural to them.

"Well… I'd better get in," said Felicity. Oliver just nodded and didn't say a word.

She turned around, attempting to enter her house while he gazed at her. He wasn't leaving until he saw her inside.

"Felicity…" Oliver said, attracting the blonde's attention, who had already taken her keys out of her purse. "Thank you for tonight." He took a few steps towards her, grinning. When it comes to Felicity, he can't stop himself.

"Thanks to you." She smiled back. "I loved to hear that side of you I didn't know until today."

"It wasn't easy…"

"I know!"

Silence.

"Do you want to come in?" She hesitated a couple times. She finally asked him and didn't regret it. Felicity isn't the type of girl who invites anyone in, much less her dates – not that she had many; or any, really – but Oliver… Oliver wasn't just any date.

"Are you sure?" Oliver doubted.

"What could possibly happen? It's not like you and I are going to… It's not like I'm asking you to…" she started babbling as usual.

"Felicity," he chuckled.

"I'm sorry, are you going to come in or are we spending the night out here?"

"I'll come in."

It wasn't the first time Oliver was in her house. He'd spent a couple nights there, when he had nowhere else to go.

Felicity left her keys on the console table. Oliver closed the door. Everything was so tidy. Felicity liked tidiness, even if she had little time for it.

"You can sit down… if you want to. You don't have to stand," she said, funny and nervous. She wasn't quite sure why she had invited him in. Maybe they had too many things left to solve… or she simply wanted to spend more time with him.

Oliver took off his grey jacket and left it on the sofa.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to play some music. I always do… It helps me when I'm nervous."

"You're nervous?"

"You're not?"

They both laughed.

None of them was sure what to do or say. None of them wanted to ruin the moment. They were fine like that. They were having fun.

"Do you want anything to drink? I know a glass of wine would be the proper thing, but given what I've had and the fact that I only have one bottle of _Whelch's_ in the fridge… I guess that'll do.

"_Whelch's_ is fine," Oliver grinned.

"Moreover, I'm still waiting for that bottle you promised me a year ago," she said, taking out two glasses and placing them on the table.

"I remember that promise. Although… now that I don't have such a large wine cellar, it may take me longer to keep it." Felicity just smiled and went to fetch the bottle of _Whelch's_.

"Here it is." She showed him the bottle proudly.

Felicity opened the bottle and poured some soda into the glasses. James Morrison's _Give Me Something_ was playing in the background. Oliver stood up and walked towards her. Felicity turned and looked at him, still with both glasses in her hands. Without a word, Oliver placed one of his hands on her waist. She left the glasses on the table, realizing he wanted to dance. And you couldn't deny Oliver Queen a dance. She'd already done that to dance with Barry Allen, but that didn't matter now.

They allowed themselves to be swept away by the music. The meaning of the song wasn't important. They weren't listening. Felicity had her hands on his shoulders and her head down, avoiding any contact with his eyes. However, Oliver couldn't nor wanted to take his eyes off her. They were nervous. It was natural. They didn't want to move away from each other, or for that dance to end. That's why they didn't when the song ended and the next one started. This time it was _In My Veins_. Once again, they weren't aware of the lyrics, only the melody and the smooth movement of their bodies.

One day you meet someone and they turn your life around. One can't choose who to fall in love with. They didn't choose to fall in love with each other. But it happened. Unintentionally. Preventing it from happening. Denying it. They met. They trusted each other. Each of them was like a beacon of light in the other's life. Felicity's that light Oliver needs in his deep darkness. She's like that fire keeping away the cold. She's just the support he needs. Felicity's the person needed for his person.

_Say Something_ finally played, and that was the last song they danced this time. Felicity looked up and saw that he was staring at her. He hadn't stopped doing so. The music played and they both got lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly, they stopped dancing. They just stared at each other. And time seemed to stop. Nothing else existed. Oliver's problems had disappeared. The only existing fear was the end of that moment. His only fear was losing her. Just like her fear was losing him. Because now she could feel he was hers. Oliver was hers in that moment. They'd wished for this for so long. They'd imagined this, whether in a dream or like a platonic thought. They both could feel the other's breathing and beating of their heart. And in a matter of seconds, they closed the short distance between them. Their lips touched for the first time and everything seemed to make sense. Everything had been worth it. That kiss was special. That kiss marked the start of something. Felicity could feel he truly loved her – just like Oliver could feel her feelings for him.

They moved away from each other slowly, breathing heavily. And they looked at each other. And with that, they said everything.

"Tell me it's not a dream, because I don't intend to wake up if it is," Felicity murmured looking down, saying no more.

"Hey…" he whispered softly, with one hand on her face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid this is all another trap to trick one of the bad guys…"

"I'm swear I'm being totally honest with you. I've always been."

"Always?"

"Always."

"Even when…?"

"Even when I was trying to trick Slade. I was always honest with you. With me… not so much."

"Oh…"

"My feelings for you don't change, whether I'm Oliver or Arrow. I don't know what's going to happen from now on, the only thing I know is that I don't want to be without you."

**Thanks to my friends for the help! I hope you like it and enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated. There's a sequel coming! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for all the review, here and private. So… I was thinking ****this would be the last two-short ****– or whatever – but a good friend told me, "You have to carry on" however, I'm not sure yet. So that's why I decided****to leave an open end, in case that someday I want to continued it" I hope you like it and enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated.**

Everything seemed so difficult when it was about Oliver and Felicity. And it really was difficult. Oliver had always looked for an excuse to escape from his feelings... he felt incapable to love. Was he ever in love? No. Oliver Queen had NEVER been in love for real, although he thought he was with Laurel., it was just an illusion created by the events on the island and the photo her he use to carry.

One day Felicity entered in his life… and for the first time he experienced those feelings. Something he never felt before. She was special. He didn't want to jump her and take her to bed. He didn't want that,. not with her. It felt really good having her around. He liked that she was open and capable to tell him the truth, knowing how much it cost her to express herself, yet she always did it. He was grateful for that. He liked that she could take care of herself. Oliver never hesitated, not for a second, to kill for her. Just the way he didn't have a doubt when he killed the Count Vertigo,. but she never wanted that. She was the light he needed, the light that led him to become the hero that he was.

After deceiving himself, he accepted his feelings for her. The only one who seemed to realize what was going on between Oliver and Felicity was Diggle. He saw them fight,. he saw the sparks jump every time they looked at each other, Oliver's concern for her, his jealousy ... etc.

We couldn't put all the blame on Oliver, Felicity didn't realize what she felt either**. **Her feelings for Oliver were born unexpectedly. It started as something platonic, until she realized it was much stronger than that. They both reached the point of knowing that they were not friends, because their connection was much stronger than that.

As the night continued, the date was not finished, Felicity turned off the music and turned on a seemed fine, after an occasional awkward silence. She didn't know what to say,. but, of course she wanted to be with him.

"Would you like another glass of...?"

"No, I'm fine" - he interrupted looking at her. They both were sitting on the floor with a big bowl of popcorn, which only Felicity ate because. she was nervous.

"Are you going to say something or ... I don't know ... awkward silence makes me nervous and you have not spoken for quite some time ...you didn't even protest when I put a movie..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"For wanting to tell you so many things and not knowing how..." - he looked at her and the film was forgotten. Actually, it was always in the background, neither one paid enough attention to know what it was about.

"You've told me some things I've never expected you to say..."

"Me neither" and they both laughed like two fools in love

"Well ... talking is not my forte ... you know ... I'm not good at ending phrases... I'm always just babbling ... and not knowing what to say at times like these ... I haven't had many moments like this ... so I don't know what am I supposed to say ... and I don't want to say something and spoil it ... because I do not want to spoil it ... and I'm not saying that there is something... Well, if anything ... and I think I'm going to stop talking in three ... two ... one ..." - Felicity took a deep breath, while Oliver just stared. He loved when she mumbled.

"Don't ever stop talking like this, please. You are beautiful when you do that" - Oliver smiled.

"Oh... Oliver Queen just gave me a compliment? I'm flattered" - she said blushing.

"Let's just say it was an observation" - Oliver winked and moved closer to her.

"Don't you think it's a little late?" - she asked, moving away from him. -– "Don't think that I'm throwing you out, I'm not ... it's just ... "- Oliver kissed her and stopped her adorable lips, as she had told him to do, but never thought he would kiss her.

They both wanted that kiss, as much they wanted the first one. This kiss was better than the first one. Neither one was good at talking about their feelings, but their touching lips were saying it all. There was no need for words. They wanted that kiss last forever. And it lasted for a while, only a small pause to catch a breath and for meaningful eye contact. Then, their mouths met again.

"Oh ... " - Felicity whispered separating her mouth from Oliver's. They stared for a few seconds and then looked away blushing – "I think it's time we resolve this like adults ... I mean, we're both adults and we are behaving like children"

"All right ... I'll start talking… "

"Wait, do I have to talk? What am I supposed to say?"

"No need to say anything. I think you know how I feel about you..."

"And you know how I feel..."

"Once, someone told me that some things are best expressed without words..."

"He was right "- Felicity got up to turn off the TV – "The movie ended…"

"It seems like it"- Oliver stood up and was watching Felicity carrying the bowl of popcorn in the kitchen – "I think it's time for me to go."

"Already? I mean ... Aren't you going to talk about...?"

"As I remember we agreed that some things are best expressed without words ... for example ... "- he approached her and stole a kiss.

"Will you ever tell me when you're going to kiss me?" - she asked flirty, circling her arms around his neck. For the first time that night, she felt a little safer to get so close to him. It wasn't a new feeling to Felicity, but that didn't mean she wasn't a bit embarrassing and she was measuring her moves.

"Should I do it?" - Oliver answered with another question, flirting, placing his hands on her waist.

"I don't know ... "- Felicity bit her lower lip and sighed – " No need for you to go ... you can stay here ... I'm not saying that we will ... but it's better than being alone in the foundry"

"I don't know if it's a good idea..."

"Won't be the first time ... you know that my couch is very comfortable."

Felicity wouldn't invite any man to stay on the first date, but Oliver was not any man. She said it herself; they had exhausted every topic on a first date, and a second and every one of them ... so it did not seem like a bad idea to invite him to sleep over. She was afraid that if he left, something would happen so he would change his mind and she wouldn't be able to deal with it, having come so far. That night Oliver was hers and she was his.

"All right ... but ... I don't have to sleep yet, right?"

"No, if you don't want to ... but, I'm going change into something more comfortable"- Oliver nodded and sat down on the couch to wait.

Felicity wouldn't deny that Oliver's presence made her nervous, but she was working on that. She collapsed on the bed, without taking off her dress. She began to spin and grins, like an idiot. That night some of her platonic fantasies would become real, she was aware of what was going to happen and she loved it. Although she was afraid that he would repent, she was afraid of suffering again, but she felt it was worth risking. Will he risk everything for her? That was the question. She was afraid to be one of his girlfriends, because she was aware of the reputation he had. She checked that out before realizing her feelings and now… she was accepting to be completely in love with Oliver Queen., She knew he felt the same about her, although it looked impossible the first time they met.

She really felt that he loved her, she saw it in his gaze, she felt it in his voice, the way he spoke, the way he kissed her ... but she couldn't against the fear to be one of many. After a while, she left her room, changed.

-"And I'm back" - she said sitting beside him, on the couch – "I think it took me…"

- "No" - he looked – "Can I kiss you?" - He asked, referring to her earlier question: "Will you ever tell me when you're going to kiss me?"

"No need to ask permission..."

"In that case, I'll kiss you" - but he did warn her and she laughed before the kiss.

"Oliver ..." - she started. He was looking at her, waiting. - "Where are we going from here?"

"What do you mean?"

"This, us... what will happen from now..."

"Felicity, I cannot go one day without you and as I said before, I don't know what will happen from now on; I just know that I love having you near me."

"I'm afraid you'll change your mind tomorrow ... I fear something will happen and you'll decide that it can't be..."

"Hey" - he said stroking her cheek with his hand – "I want to be with you as I never wanted to be with anyone before and you know how much it costs me to say this and I'm telling you this because I want it that way. If you want..."

"I want" - she smiled shyly – "I want to be with you, but I want to go slowly ... I'm not saying to know each other ... because I'm probably the person who knows you best ... I mean know one another, to discover this ... I do not want to spoil things… "

"Do you mean to keep it between us?"

"Among other things ... I don't want to go public and then something goes wrong. I want to be sure this is worth it. That being with you is worth it."

"Being with you already is worth it in every way." - He kissed her lips briefly – "**Never doubt in my feelings for you. "**

Felicity smiled and this time it was she who kissed him.


End file.
